


Nicole and Wren: Let's react Persona 4

by Acecreatesthings



Series: Let's React Persona [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acecreatesthings/pseuds/Acecreatesthings
Summary: Nicole and Wren get sucked into Persona 4 while recording a lets play.





	Nicole and Wren: Let's react Persona 4

“Ready set go.”

Nicole hit the ‘begin recording’ button, “Hello everyone, and welcome to the… second, I think, ever Let’s Play. Today we’re playing Persona 4 Golden. Wren requested it actually.”

Wren added, “I’m actually here in person today!”

“Right so what exactly is this game?” Nicole asked starting it up.

“It's a game,” Wren said smiling.

“Surrrree,” Nicole droned, “and what- whoa.” She stared at the game console in front of her, “Is...that normal?” She asked. The screen was swirling in mostly yellow with a few other colors.

“Uhhhh,” Wren stared at the console as well. “No. That's definitely not normal.”

“I'm touching it,” Nicole decided holding out a finger towards the Vita.

“Don't you dare.” Wren grabbed Nicole's wrist just as she touched the screen and they both got sucked into the game. “Oh come on!”

~~

“Um,” Nicole groaned and rubbed her head, “Where are we?” The room they were in had a strange purple color and had two people sitting behind a round table on the other end.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room,” The man with the long nose and receding hairline greeted in a deep voice.

“Uh, Hi?” Nicole said helping Wren up. “Where are we?” She asked glancing at the windows. It was almost as if there was some sort of fog gathering outside as the car went on. “Who's that?” She murmured, “He looks like some sort of scientist’s slave.” She got no reply; Wren was too busy having an excited breakdown.

“My name is Igor…”

“Of course it is,” Nicole murmured

“I am delighted to make your acquaintance.”

“Yeah real nice.” Nicole replied trying to get Wren’s attention.

“This place exists between dreams and reality, mind and matter...”

“Oh boy,” Nicole glanced at Wren. “Does this mean we're dead?”

“It is a room that only those who are bound by a ‘contract’ may enter.”

“I  _ did  _ _ not _ sell my soul to you.”

“It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future.”

“Oh hell no.”

“Now then...why don’t you introduce yourself?”

“I'm Wren; this is Nicole,” Wren finally spoke up almost buzzing with excitement.

“Hm… I see. Now, let’s take a look into your future, shall we?”

“Uh,” Nicole started.

“Do you believe in fortune telling?”

“Nope,” Nicole shook her head.

“Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different. Life follows the same principals, doesn’t it?”

“Sir, no.” Nicole shook her head. “I want nothing to do with that-”

“Hey Nicole!” Wren said leaning over the table “Check it out!”

“Wren!” Nicole complained.

Igor raised his hands and tarot card seemingly appeared on the table.

Nicole sat back, “Not...expecting that....I’m listening now.”

He turned over the first card, “The Page of Cups, this signifies suppressed emotion or feelings.” He turned the second card. “The Knight of Swords. You should beware hidden covert violence. And finally,” He flipped the last card, “The Knight of Pentacles.” He let out a chuckle, “You decide to charge head first into something.”

There was a pause as Nicole and Wren tried to process this.

“Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself.”

“My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey.”

“Hi Margaret,” Nicole waved, smiling before adding, “He's a pedophile!” under her breath.

“We shall attend to the details at another time.”

“Wait what?” Nicole asked as the room spun and Nicole found herself standing in a small town with a very dead feeling.

“Wren. Where are we?” Nicole asked not expecting a reply.

“Uh,” Wren glanced around her eyes widening. “I think we’re inside Persona 4,” She murmured.

“WHAT!?” Nicole took a step back from her friend.

Wren explained, “Well, the what just happened is like the intro sequence, except for the card reading thing.”

“What are we going to do!?” Nicole exclaimed. “We can’t go back by Mr. Long Nose Pedo; it doesn’t look like there’s a way out; I don’t know where or who anything or anyone is; and, most importantly, we have no money!”

Wren faltered, “Um… those are good points. Maybe…?” She paused, before an idea seemed to come to her, “Aha! Maybe we could stay at the Amagi Inn or something?”

“Again. No money, remember?” Nicole deadpanned.

“Oh. Maybe we could appeal to her? Tell her we’ll work there or pay her back or something?”

“Ehhh…”

“Alright, how about… we could stay with the fox, maybe?”

Nicole raised an eyebrow, “The what now?”

“Yeah, that probably’d work the best, considering the fact that we have no money, but…”

“I need an explanation here!”

“Long or short?”

“Um, I don’t care! Either one is fine; I just need to know what’s happening!”

“Ok, so we’re currently in Inaba, the town Persona 4 takes place in. Here, there’s been this string, technically two in the beginning but whatever, of murders. All of these supernatural-y elements are involved. People are basically thrown in a tv to be killed. Whenever it rains at midnight, if you look into an off tv, you can see whomever was thrown in the tv to be killed. It’s kinda bizarre, really. Then if you actually go into the tv, you have to battle through a dungeon. From there I don’t really know how to describe it. I think the whole thing’s pretty cool. Not the fact that we’re going to have to do this in real life, but the general idea is pretty neat.”

Nicole stared at her for a few moments, “I...I’m just going to lie and say that I understood that rant.”  

“Umm…” Wren paused, “Oh! The shrine! I nearly forgot! Over here!” Wren grabbed Nicole's wrist and pulled her over to the shrine.

~~

“Hey, fox!” Wren yelled. “I know you’re here. I just have a question to ask you directly.”

The fox cautiously crept out of its hiding spot.

Wren knelt down. “Hey, Hon. We’re here to ask you a question directly. We’re in a bit of trouble. Is there anywhere we could stay for the night?”  

The fox yipped before darting away.

Nicole scoffed, “You called the fox ‘Hon’. I think you scared it.”  

“It’s a force of habit, alright?” Wren pouted. “And no I didn’t. See?” Sure enough, the fox was running back with something in its mouth.

Wren grabbed it and read, “‘I wish for someone to watch my things while I’m away.’”

Nicole tilted her head, “What’s that?”

“Oddly convenient.” 

“...”

“Ok, sorry. I don’t remember what it’s called, but this is a shrine. People come here and make wishes. The main character basically grants those wishes in the original series, but I guess we grant this one.”

“So whoever this is wants us to housesit?”

“Yeah, I guess. Hey, fox, would you mind telling us who this is?” Wren asked.

The fox yipped again and ran off, this time coming back with an address written on a sheet of paper.

Nicole let out a soft, “Oh.”

“Well, that  _ is _ convenient. Let’s go,”

~~

The woman looked shocked, “You’ll watch my house for me?”

“Yep!” Nicole chirped.

The woman paused, looking somewhat unsure, “How do I know you’re not going to take anything?”

Wren suggested, “Well, if something’s missing when you get back, we’ll pay you back, how about that? It’s a small town and I don’t think we’re leaving anytime soon. It also probably wouldn’t be that hard to find a Wren and Nicole around a town like Inaba.”

The woman nodded, seemingly accepting her excuse. “Well, I guess so. I’ll be leaving later today and I should be back in September.”

Nicole took the key the woman offered. “That’s fine. Thanks.”

“Oh, and what should we do about food? Would you like for us to restock the fridge for when you get back?” Wren asked.

The woman’s eyes lit up, “That’d be wonderful! I’d probably be too worn out from the trip when I get back.”

“It’s no problem. By the way, do you know if there are any places accepting new workers around here? We’re sort of looking for jobs as well,” Nicole said.

“Jobs, huh?” The woman paused, seeming to consider her options. “A lot of stores have open positions, but Junes is probably your best option.”

“Thank you so much,” Wren smiled slightly.

The woman said she’d leave at 6:00, which left them five hours to explore town, set up their entrance to the school, and apply for a job at Junes. At six o’clock, the woman left the house to the girl and repeated that she’d be back in September.

The house wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t incredibly tiny either. It had one bedroom, a medium sized living room with a couch and TV, a tiny kitchen and a medium sized dining room.

While they were making diner, Nicole asked, “So why did you lie and say that you were a first year, and I was a second year?”

“Well, the main cast are first and second years, so I thought we might as well  _ interact _ with them while we’re here,” Wren explained.

“What do you mean by that?”

“... Do you want everyone calling you Senpai and looking up to you?”

“Absolutely not,” Nicole frowned.

“My point exactly.”

It didn’t take much to sign up for school. A couple “Notes” From their “parents” and they were in. On the way into school, however, Nicole noticed a few kids walking in front of them.

Nicole nudged Wren, “Hey.” Nicole motioned to Yu, “Main character?”

“Mmmhm,” Wren nodded. “How’d you guess?”

“Different hair. They main characters too?” She gestured to Yukiko and Chie.

“Yep. I managed to make sure you’re in their class.”

“Ha cool! Playing ‘Spot the Main Characters’ is funner than I thought it’d be!”

“More fun,” Wren corrected.

“Killjoy,” Nicole muttered.

“Well, you are like the characters you like,”

“…What now?”

“Oh, nothing.”

~~

One week later

~~

“Why is everything in Japanese?” Nicole sighed as they walked down the street. She stuck her head in her Japanese-English dictionary. “I mean they speak english so why isn’t the street signs english??” 

“Nicole” Wren tapped nicole's leg quickly as they walked down the street “Nicole,  _ Nikki.”  _

Nicole looked up from her book slightly miffed by Wrens antics. “ _ What!?” _ She huffed placing the book in her purse. Wren pointed to the opening of the Velvet Room where a familiar figure was looking around completely lost. 

“Is that who I think it is?” Nicole asked looking at wren whose grin was wider than she’d seen in awhile

“Excuse me can you tell me where I am?” The figure asked a passing man who glared at her and walked away. The girl took a step back and anger flashed across her face. “Wow!” She placed a hand on her chest and angrily flipped the bird at the man’s back. 

“Yes it is,” Nicole sighed and started speed walking towards the figure. 

“ZO!” Wren and Nicole shouted at the same time. The figure, zo, jumps and turns towards the two approaching girls. Zo’s shoulders sag in relief and she runs over to them. 

“Thank god. Where are we? What’s going on? Why is everyone such assholes!?” 

Nicole and Wren chuckle. 

“Come on, We’ll explain it to you on the way home.” 

~~

“How are we going to interact with the main characters without being ignored or seen as odd?” Nicole asked during their lunch break, Zo ate her food with energy.

“Well, maybe...” Wren paused thoughtfully

“Yeah?” Zo pressed

Wren mumbled to herself, “It’d be risky, but it’s also the only way we could be guaranteed a spot on the team…”

“What?!” Nicole and Zo asked.

“Maybe if we said…” Wren continued on, almost as if in her own little bubble.

Nicole let out a small sigh, “...Words, please.”

“Ok, so we can at least go into the TV, right? So what if I went in there and you lied and said that the murderer threw me in while you were away?”

“Go into the TV? You can do that?” Zo tilted her head like a curious dog.

“Um…well…people who visit the Velvet Room can usually also go into the TV, so…I assume…”

“Ehh… it’s a stretch. Do you think that’d they’d believe it if you don’t appear on the midnight channel or whatever?” Nicole asked

Wren faltered, “Oh. Yeah. That’s probably true, but it  _ is _ just near the start of the game. Hopefully they don’t check or haven’t realized it yet. They probably haven’t even rescued Kanji yet.” She paused, thinking to herself, before an idea struck her, “Aha!”

“What?” Zo asked looking up from her food.

Wren gave nicole an excited look, “We make money working at Junes, right?”

“Well, yeah, obviously,”Nicole rolled her eyes endearingly

“Ok, so what if we renovate the shrine?” Wren was practically buzzing with excitement.

“Huh?” Nicole gave her a confused look. “What does  _ that _ have to do with anything?”

“Well, we both have a job to pay for food, we’ll leave some money as a type of thanks, and what should we do with the rest of the money? Renovate the shrine for him!”

“As a sign of our appreciation or…?” Nicole didn’t quite understand her friend’s logic.

“To make it on the news!”

“Are you-” Nicole stopped suddenly as realization hit her. “OH!”

“Still lost” Zo murmured 

“Yeah! If we save up our money, we, well one of us, could get on the news and then we could get close to the main characters!” Wren explained

Nicole was excited now, “Yesss! Let’s do it! How much money do we have saved up?”

Wren looked through the cash they saved up, “Well, not including the money we need for food, we have about 10,000.”

Nicole whistled. “Oh, wow. Think that’s enough?”

“Well, you’ve also been running request things for the fox, so that should help the shrine as well. Let’s ask the fox before we go upgrading everything, though,”

~~            

“So, why was it you decided to renovate the shrine?” The reporter shoved the microphone is Wren’s face.

“Well, the shrine did a lot for me, so I figure that I might as well do it a favor in return,” Wren explained. “I had about three wishes that I asked for there, and so far at least one has come true.”

Nicole smiled at Wren as she finished up with a new board she was putting on the deck of the shrine. Zo handed nicole a nail gently.

“Aw and what wish might that be?” The reporter asked still shoving the microphone closer. Wren shrunk away from the microphone before responding.

“Sorry, It’s a secret,” She replied, glancing at Nicole and Zo who both give her a thumbs up.

~~

“Well that guy was weird.” Nicole commented sitting on the porch of the shrine tossing pieces of her lunch to the fox.

“And rude” Zo added smacking Nicole for feeding the fox. She glanced over at Wren concerned, “You okay?”

“Huh?” Wren looked up distracted “Oh, Yeah. We should probably head home soon.”


End file.
